cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
New Holy Roman Empire
History NHRE was Founded on 5/29/2009 at 3:27:04 PM, by Zetal and Zouric. Charter 'The Constitution of The New Holy Roman Empire Preamble: The New Holy Roman Empire, NHRE, is founded on the following principles; Loyalty: to our brothers and sisters and to the alliance we stand for. Honor: For ourselves and for those we defend. Courage: to stand up and defend ourselves and our allies at all costs. We hereby found The New Holy Roman Empire on these principles. This document thus establishes these regulations, laws, and rights for all its members.' Article I. Membership All applicants of NHRE must meet certain conditions; I. No nations wishing to join NHRE may be involved in any wars, whatsoever. Nations currently in a war will not be accepted. II. All applicants must either be unaffiliated with an alliance, or agree to leave that alliance upon acceptance into NHRE. Nations will not be accepted if they break a rule of their alliance or initiate a war while under consideration and still loyal to another alliance. III. All members agree to follow all laws and regulations that are required of the members. Breaking of these rules can result in expulsion. IV. NHRE is based in the blue sphere; all applicants that are approved must be blue, agree to switch to blue, or will not be accepted. Large nations will be given a period of time to reorganize trades and switch to blue. Non-compliant nations may be punished. Article II. Government of NHRE I. The Patriarch- At any given time, unless otherwise stated, only one Patriarch will be acting. The Patriarch will hold the most power. A Patriarch's decision can, however, be vetoed. Patriarchs hold position until resignation, or forced removal. II. Vetoes- the Regent, along with 75% of the senate can veto any decision by the Patriarch. As can 65% of the general membership. The Regent- The Regent will act as an assistant and check on the Patriarch's power. Support of the Regent and the 75% of the senate will be sufficient to nullify any choice made by the Patriarch. The Regent will also act as the last official before the Patriarch in the chain of command. III. The Advisers- the Advisers will act as representative heads of their respective departments within the alliance. These advisers will report directly to the Patriarch with information regarding the Department they watch over, but do it should be clear they do not actually lead these departments, as that is the department heads job. There will be 8 advisers, total, 2 per department. The 4 Departments are as follows; Foreign Affairs Internal Affairs Defense Economy The Advisers are authorized only to make minor decisions regarding officers, and other duties to be given to them upon their appointing, unless otherwise stated by their superiors. The Patriarch and Regent may remove any department head they find does not work for the good of the alliance. IV. Removal or Resignation - The Patriarch or Regent may remove any officers, and the Patriarch and Regent may remove advisers who are not benefiting the alliance. Senators are subject to removal from office with a valid reason by the Senate, Patriarch, or Regent. Resigning Advisers will have a replacement appointed by the remaining Adviser in that department, the Patriarch, and the Regent. Any resigning Patriarch will be replaced by the current Regent, unless they refuse, in which case the Patriarch will appoint the new Patriarch. Once the Regent takes power, he will appoint the new regent. A resigning regent will be replaced by an appointment of the Patriarch. V. Senate – The senate is an organized group of respectable NHRE members, taking a wide range of political views to allow for the most accurate decisions to be made, with the best interest of the alliance in mind. The Senate is involved in vetoing choices made by the higher ups in government, and voicing their opinions to the other departments in the alliance via the forums. The members of the senate are appointed by the Regent and Patriarch, but can only be removed from their position by resignation or a 55% vote of fellow senate members, or a 75% vote of the general member group. The senate can veto any decision made by the Patriarch with the Regent and a 55% senate vote. Article III. Foreign Policy I. Treaties- the Patriarch and Regent must sign all treaties between NHRE and any other alliance. Along with at least one of the Advisers from Foreign Affairs, The Patriarch or Regent may present treaty ideas at any time to be considered. II. War- Only a consensus of the Patriarch and Regent may declare war on another alliance, and this may be vetoed by an 80% agreement of the senate, and at least 50% of the alliance's members. III. Spying- Any in-game spying will be taken as an act of war by the alliance NHRE, and appropriate actions may be taken by the government. Spying on the alliance is also considered an act of war, and due action will be taken. IV. Tech Raiding- The NHRE alliance does not condone tech raids unless direct authorization is given by the government. Any nation involved in a tech raid will be forced to pay reps, and punished within the alliance. This charter may be altered or changed at a future date not yet to be determined. Signed in solemn oath by, Zetal, Patriarch of the New Holy Roman Empire : Contact You can reach the New Holy Roman Empire at http://s1.zetaboards.com/NHRE/index/ or on Cybernations. =Wars=